The present disclosure relates to an image capturing device, a program, and an image capturing method.
Generally, an image capturing device such as a digital camera is provided with a display unit such as back panel using, for example, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or the like, and an electronic finder. In the display unit, it is possible to display a captured image output by an image capturing element in a live view, and to overlap and display assistance information for capturing, such as a photographing mode and a zoom magnification with the captured image.
Using such a display unit, for example, a technique of providing a user with information assisting determination of an image capturing composition by a user has been developed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-279767, a technique of overlapping and displaying an assistant line such as a grid pattern with a captured image in an electronic finder is described. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-33507, a technique of overlapping and displaying a figure image such as a graticule arbitrarily drawn by a user in the same manner is described. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-36983, a technique of synthesizing and displaying a scale mark, a graticule, or the like according to each lens with a captured image in a lens-exchangeable digital camera is described.